The Encounter
by Mochimirice
Summary: "Who are you?" A voice asked suspiciously.  "Who knows?"


I do not own Katekiyoushi Hitman Reborn, nor the characters.

The only character I own is Tsukiyomi Echo.

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter One: Tsukiyomi Echo And Hibari Kyouya's Encounter

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Tsukiyomi Echo." The girl said as she bowed her head down, and then smiled to settle the uneasy atmosphere being sent out around the room. As she headed towards the back of the room to the empty seat students started to whisper and point at the girl whenever she turned her head.

"She's quite cute ne~ Tsuna?" smiled a dark haired boy with tan skin, and hazel eyes. Turning his head around he smiled brightly and introduced himself. "Name's Yamamoto Takeshi, I play for the baseball league in Namimori. Perhaps you've heard of me around the neighborhood," As she kept her eyes focused on Yamamoto she stared at him with a blank expression, not showing any emotion nor interest to him.

"Nope, this is the first time I'm hearing about you Yamamoto." Still smiling at him, another teenager who had silver hair growled at her slightly. Turning her head, she saw a boy who looked the least bit happy about her appearance. Not really caring what he was thinking of her, she focused her attention back towards the board since the teacher was calling her name.

"A-a-ano… Ms. Tsukiyomi… H-h-h-hibari K-k-kyouya w-w-would l-l-like to s-s-see y-you l-later…" Trembling with fear, the teachers knees pressed together as she covered her face with her hands.

"EH?" The classroom screamed. Sooner or later everyone started to turn and look at Echo.

"The first day at Namimori Middle School and she's already going to have to meet the most fearsome devil of school…" A boy whispered.

"Poor thing…" A girl cried.

"What's he going to do to her?" Another boy whispered.

"Who knows…"

As everyone in the class started to whisper about Hibari Kyouya, Echo started to tilt her head, yet her facial expression remained the same.

"Ano-san. Who is Hibari Kyouya?" The petite girl with white hair asked, as everyone snapped there attention to her question they all stared at her with expressions full of horror.

"He's the head of the disciplinary committee. Ahaha!" Yamamoto laughed nervously.

"He's a demon that terrorizes and lurks the school ground waiting to pounce on you like a cheetah with sharp claws!" A girl with a brown haired tied in a pony tail said.

"He's a monster!" A girl with pigtails cried.

As Echo started to listen to all these bizarre answers, she started to picture the most, and apparently fearsome man in school. As a picture popped into her head she slammed her left palm onto her right hand and said.

"I see! So he's Godzilla?"

"Hah?" some class mates said with disbelief.

"Are you an idiot?" a silver haired boy said while looking down with a darkened expression on his face. And just before Echo could say anything he jumped on his desk and screamed from the top of his lungs. "HE'S THE BASTARD OF THE SCHOOL! AND I DON'T CARE IF HE HEARS THIS! YOU CAN ALL TELL HIM GOKUDERA SAID FU-!"

_SWISH!_

As Yamamoto swished his hand to cover Gokudera's mouth, the silver haired teen started to struggle in order to try and free himself from his grasp.

"Maa, Maa" Yamamoto laughed again nervously, and turned his head towards Echo. "Echo-chan~ I suggest you try your best to just stay on Hibari's good side. He really is temperamental…" And with that said, the bell for next period rang.

* * *

"Ne~ Ne~ Kyoko!" a girl with oval brown eyes, and a pony tail said while running towards her friends locker.

"Ah! Haru what is it?" Kyoko said smiling while she closed her locker. Panting from running, she picked her head up and smiled at the girl with short orange hair and oval orange, peach-ish colored eyes.

"Did you meet the new student Echo-chan?"

"Echo-chan? Nope I haven't met her yet! What does she look like?"

"She has white-ish blue colored hair, short on the back, and a bit long on the front. And her eye's are a bit of an oval/slant shape that seem to have a periwinkle or a light cyan, dark blue color. And she's quite short!" Haru laughed a bit.

"Eh! She sounds so kawaii~" Kyoko mused, while clasping her hands together and smiling at Haru with a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"Uhm! Uhm!" Haru nodded in agreement.

"Well if you both like the new girl so much why don't you become friends with her?" A girl with black pigtails in braids, and glasses asked obnoxiously.

" Ah that's a good idea! Where-," And before Haru could even finish asking her question, the girl pointed at the small figure who was walking down the hallway, while hugging her books tightly and avoiding gazes from other people.

Not hesitating or even bothering to wait, Haru and Kyoko walked towards the girl in a fast pace and introduced themselves with broad smiles on there faces.

"I'm Haru! And this is my friend Kyoko-chan! Want to eat lunch with us?" Staring at the two girls she just met with a blank expression, she walked towards her locker, stored her books away and then bowed down politely.

" Gomenasai. I appreciate the offer but I prefer to be alone if that's okay." and without waiting for an answer Echo turned around and walked away from the two girls whose expressions were now a bit solemn.

* * *

"What a peaceful place," looking outside the surroundings of Namimori's roof, she looked around to see if anyone was on the roof so she could spend her time there peacefully. Sighing in relief at the emptiness, she sat down on the roof and closed her eyes slowly. Yet before she could even try to take a small nap, a man in a white tucked in shirt, with a black and red coat draped on his shoulders, and black pants noticed the petite girl on the roof. Not really caring that she was asleep he slowly tapped her shoulder and waited for the girl to respond.

"Hmm?" The girl mumbled as she stared at the figure standing before her, her expression still remained blank and non-interested. That was until she saw the teen's face of course.

"Tsukiyomi Echo, what are you doing on the roof of Namimori? No, exactly who gave you permission to even access and be on the roof itself?" Still gazing at the man with a face of no expression, her heart raced and she clutched onto her shirt to control her heart rate.

"Tsukiyomi Echo." The teen repeated again, although this time with a bit of irritation in his voice. Standing up, she controlled her balance and then sighed.

"You must be Hibari Kyouya I assume, yes?" not happy with her answer, he glared at her and then turned his head to the side.

"Yes. I am Hibari Kyouya, now answer my question before-"

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiii~"

"Is there a problem?"

"Ya… you look nothing like how I pictured you to be" she pointed at him disappointedly. "The students here sure know how to mislead when giving a description about you…" she mumbled a bit solemnly.

"I don't have time to deal with childish games, answer my questions. Who gave you access to the roof? And what were you doing on the roof? If you do not answer me in 5 seconds I'll bite you to death." positioning his stance of battle mode, Echo raised an eyebrow and then looked at the "most dangerous man" of Namimori Middle School. She then crossed her arms and then walked a few steps closer to the teenager who looked ready to fight.

"No one gave me permission I just picked the lock and was able to open the door in a jiffy. And I only came up here to relax and be away from noisy people. I've been followed and talked to all day I wish to be left alone and at least get a break from all the attention."

"How did you pick the lock? The doors here are secured so no one can be able to access them without the key."

" The mechanisms in the lock aren't that hard to unlock in order to open the door. So picking the lock wasn't much of a challenge if you ask me."

"For not gaining permission to go on the roof… and for wasting my time you shall be bitten to death." Standing a few steps back, Echo looked at Hibari disbelievingly and then turned her head to the side. And as he was ready to send out his first attack, the girl dodged it quickly and then turned around to face Hibari's back.

"You're quite fast" he smirked sadistically.

"And you're quite a good fighter, but I'm afraid I don't want to go home with any bruises or cuts. So if you excuse me I'd like to go back before the bell rings for the last class." before Hibari could even send in his next attack, Echo had already disappeared.

"Interesting…" a small voice said, while swishing his gun around his finger.

"Acambo…"

"Hm, I was pretty sure her reflexes and agility were those of a gifted person just like us. But the fight was to short. Plus you weren't even fighting her seriously. It seems like she didn't posses that great of a threat on you Hibari."

"Hn." The teen said while turning towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" the baby questioned sternly.

"Where else?"

"Hibari, the documents and files have no information on who or what this girl is and where she originally came from. So I suggest you start to observe her wisely and get to know her more."

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Hibari questioned suspiciously.

"I'm quite interested in her, she has no records, no past, no history, no nothing. And her looks and speed aren't those of a regular human. I wish to know if she's on the bad side, or the good side. If you can't tell, or get any facts proving either one then we'll just have to wait and see for ourselves later on in time. But for now I wish to see that she's not there to harm anyone."

"Ah." And with that said Hibari walked down the stairs of the exit, and headed to the disciplinary commite.

To Be Continued…

* * *

So Uh :P Ahaha as you can see I'm not really good at writing.

Um I'm not good with japanese either, and if you see any spelling mistakes or errors *bows down* I apologize. Um I'm gonna have to say this story will be a couple of chapters. Tsukiyomi Echo is a character I wish was in KHR.

She was someone I created in my mind to be a character who will be a bit more interesting later on, and have more emotions.

As you can see I'm not going to rush on the details of Echo's past, and so on.

That will be mentioned and said later on, right now I'm only having Reborn use Hibari as a spy to make sure Echo's not there to hurt anyone from the Vongola.

Yes Reborn did look at her files since she was a new student attending Namimori.

*I would think he'd do that in the real manga just to make sure new comers and so on aren't suspicious or a threat.*

And ya…

I hope you enjoy and… please leave a review :P


End file.
